


Lost In Translation

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo worriedly listens as John and Paul fight—wait, suddenly they're not fighting—or maybe they are? Ringo has no idea what's going on, and George isn't being very helpful.





	Lost In Translation

Safely located on the opposite side of the room, Ringo watched as John and Paul screamed at each other. He had only been an official member of the band for two weeks, but he had always gotten the impression that they were very close friends—maybe he was wrong?

“Why would we put that in the song? They’re shitty lyrics,” John yelled.

“They’re tons better than what you came up with yesterday—and I let you put _that_ in the song, didn’t I?” Paul said.

A much quieter voice from next to Ringo interrupted the sounds of the argument. “They’re interesting lads, aren’t they?”

Ringo looked at George, who was leaning back in his chair and watching. “That’s one way to put it,” Ringo said. “Do you just try to tune it out?”

“Nah—it’s much more fun to watch. It’s like television, but free—and better.”

Still a bit wary, Ringo decided to take George’s advice and continue watching what he hoped wasn’t the destruction of the group.

“Can’t you just fucking compromise, for _once_?” Paul screamed.

“Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk.”

Narrowing his eyes, Paul stepped forward and shoved John’s chest, making him stumble backward. “What the hell do you mean by—wait.” Paul interrupted his own thought and put his hand back on John’s chest—gently—and rubbed his fingers back and forth across his shirt. “This fabric is so nice, and so soft.”

The glare immediately dropped from John’s face and was replaced with a smile. “Thanks, I just bought it yesterday.”

“You know, I was gonna say, I thought it looked new,” Paul said, taking a step back and looking John up and down. “It looks good.”

…What just happened? Ringo blinked his eyes and pinched his arm to check that this was reality. Weren’t they just furious at each other? Maybe George knew what was going on—he _had_ known them for longer, after all.

“George, what’s—”

“_Shh_,” George said, waving him off. “We’re just getting to the good part.”

Alright, maybe George was just as crazy as the other two. What had Ringo gotten himself into?

“…is the sale still going on?” Paul finished as Ringo tuned back into the conversation.

“Probably,” John said. “I could take you out to the store tomorrow to check?”

“Let’s do it—but I’m not buying the same exact shirt as you, that would be weird.”

“Yeah,” John agreed. “You’ll probably want a shirt that’s a bit worse than mine—to match your lyrics.”

“Alright, listen here, you _arse_—”

And just like that, the screams were back. But underneath the screaming was the nearby sound of laughter.

“What did I tell you?” George said between laughs. “Great show, isn’t it?”

“How—what—?” Ringo was at a loss for words.

“You’ll get used to them eventually—probably never will understand them, though. I’m pretty sure the only ones who know what goes on in their minds are the two of them.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Ringo asked.

“No. It’s kind of endearing, in a very odd way,” George said before grabbing his bottle of beer from the table and taking a drink. “Cheers,” he said, holding his bottle toward Ringo.

Ringo clinked his bottle against George’s and took a large swig. He was still mildly annoyed that he couldn’t understand what was going on with John and Paul, but at least he and George could be confused together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in ways only we understand


End file.
